This invention provides a new article of commerce in the form of a label which a purchaser or other consumer of a phonorecord or other recording can apply directly to the recording and yet which leaves the entirety of the manufacturer's label accessible for reading.
One use of the new label is to affix a greeting message to a phonograph record that is given as a gift. Another use is to enable the record owner to note on the record information such as purchase price and date, dates the record is played, and the like. The new label provides one or more message surfaces carried directly on the record for these and like uses essentially without any obliteration of the manufacturer's label.
The invention is described principally with reference to phonograph records, but features of the invention apply to other recordings including those in magnetic tape cassette format and on magnetic discs.
A phonograph record conventionally has a circular manufacturer's label affixed at the center of the record and centrally apertured by the spindle-receiving hole. There is no space on the record for additional labeling by the user, and it is unsatisfactory to obliterate the manufacturer's label with such additional labeling.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide an additional recording label which leaves the manufacturer's label intact and accessible for examination.
A further object of the invention is to provide a recording label for application by the consumer and which does not interfere with the use of the recording.
Another object is to provide a recording label of the above character which can be removed without damage to the manufacturer's label.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.